Fullmetal Alchemist: Dimensions
by kurama-sweethart
Summary: Alchemy is based on scientific fact, but black magic? A haunting tragedy causes the Fullmetal Alchemist to dabble in alchemy based around the supernatural: only to become consumed by it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Blunt Roy x Ed in later chapters. Yaoi, Shonen-ai and probably some sex/smut along the way.  
**Author's Note:** I would like to thank hakubaikou-chan for being my inspiration to write fanfics in the Fullmetal Alchemist Fandom. Also to Paperback Rider because their EdxRoy drabbles are fucking hysterical. Also to Trans because she inspired me hella to write this. So thanks to everyone! This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom.

* * *

He gripped the cold stone, her blood running through his fingers. She had been alive just moments ago. He had seen her with his own goddamn eyes. She had been sitting in that murky lab of Tucker's, staring at the floor with this forlorn gaze that had made a shiver skitter up his spine.

"Nina... " He whispered against the rain, the muscles in his fist wrenching painfully shut.

"Brother," Al said from somewhere behind him. "Sitting here won't bring her back."

"Your brother is right, you know." A cold voice said behind him. Edward didn't look up. "You can't go running around trying to bring everyone back to life. You just have to be glad it wasn't you and move on."

"Shuddup, Colonel."

Roy shrugged and walked away. Fullmetal was still a child, after all, no matter how he tried to hide it. True, he had seen a lot of things that children his age shouldn't, but that didn't suddenly make him wise. In many ways, it had only added to his immaturity.

"Sir," Lieutenant Hawkeye muttered. "You can't just leave him here."

He shook his head and glanced back at the alchemist, still slumped against the wall. "He needs to understand."

"With all due respect, sir," she started; climbing into the car provided by the state, followed by the Colonel. "That is the logic of an adult, but those boys... they're just kids."

Roy looked from the window. "We can't shelter them anymore, Lieutenant. They have to grow up someday."

* * *

"Al, I've been thinking." Ed said as they walked. He had his hands buried in the pockets of his pants, and his mood was at an all-time low.

"Yes, brother?" The armor responded, looking down upon his older sibling. "What is it?"

"In Tucker's library," he started, golden eyes not leaving their spot on the pavement. "He wrote about this sort of alchemy used hundreds of years ago. I can't remember the name, but it talked about..." Suddenly he trailed off and frantically gazed back up, smiling reassuringly. "You know, never mind. It was kinda stupid anyway."

If Al had eyebrows at the time, he would have raised them suspiciously. However, he reasoned that speaking his doubts would be too blunt, and chose to keep quiet. His brother was like that. Ed thought about things too much- and didn't like to talk about what was on his mind. He'd come through in the end, once he thought he'd figured it out. Al expected to hear more by dinner.

"It was intriguing, though." He started again, suddenly. The younger of the two was caught a bit off guard. "What he wrote in those journals. Something about being able to bend _space_ and _time_."

"Don't be ridiculous," The armor threatened. "We both know that it's not possible. The laws of alchemy are based on science- that sounds like something from a fairy tale."

"Still," Ed looked back up into the sky, letting the rainfall freely against his face. "It got me thinking that maybe..."

"You're still looking for a way to get her back, aren't you? Nina, I mean."

Edward shook his head violently. "Of course not! I was just curious to whether it was based on true fact. I thought maybe we could do some background research."

"I'll only help if you promise not to try anything stupid. Nina's dead, and there's nothing we can do about it."

The Fullmetal Alchemist nodded and frowned. "Yeah, I promise."

* * *

Ed sat cross-legged in one of the many labs in Central Headquarters, flipping through one of Shou Tucker's research logs. They, being he and Al, were given the job of organizing all of the alchemist's diaries and findings. It would have been easier, if it had not been for the large amount of caged chimeras growling around them, or the nagging thought that refused to leave his mind.

_To 'marry' two genetically dissimilar life forms, the space/time continuum must be warped to much lower levels of energy, causing a vortex of 'dead time' allowing the fusion of DNA and mass. _

Ed made a low noise in the back of his throat, flipping a few pages.

_Through the created vortex emerges the product- Chimera. Theoretically, using humans in the transmutation, they will gain humanoid intelligence while fusing the instinct of the beast. Using this process, the creature created will be evolved enough as an Elite, gaining telekinetic abilities ("Advanced Alchemic Theory" by Shaun Rosck, page 873) and power to freely twist the previously mentioned continuum. _

More pages. Nothing but graphs and tallies of failed transmutations, scribbled notes, dates and theories. All of which, Ed mused, must have ended in failure. He thought back to something that Tucker had said to him before: _I'm supposed to be the authority on chimeras, but in reality, it's never easy. Lots of failures... lots of false starts._

Could it be, then, that even Tucker himself didn't fully understand how to create the continuum? The way he wrote in his diaries and journals, it seemed as if he was just rambling on, as if trying to understand it himself. What if Nina hadn't been the Elite he spoke of? She hadn't seemed very intelligent, just capable of parroting things that her father said to her or voicing memories from her childhood.

"And yet..." he mumbled, flipping back a few pages.

"Brother?"

Ed shot up from his book and shot his brother an irritated glare. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. I thought you said something." Al reached up for another book off the shelf, putting small notes of their contents and organizing them as needed.

The older of the two went back to his book. And yet... what was even the definition of the "Elite"? Tucker never wrote what it truly was- just mentioned it a few times.

"Hey Al," He said suddenly, fingering the pages. "Have you found anything mentioned about something called an 'Elite'?"

"Yeah," Al responded, tossing his brother a suspicious look. "It said that it was _very_ dangerous. Something about warping the laws of alchemy."

"Weird. I wonder if it has anything to do with that time/space alchemy he mentioned before..."

"Oh, come off it, brother. Besides, I read something about a special stone that can bypass all the laws of alchemy, and might be able to help us get our bodies back. It makes all laws about Equivalent Exchange null and void."

"As oppose to bypassing all laws of physics?"

Al shook his head. "Alchemy is physics, Brother. It's all related..."

"No, alchemy is based on something different. People can live with or without alchemy- but physics are something that aren't so interchangeable."

The armor stiffened. "If they are so set in stone, Brother, then how can they be warped?"

Ed stood up and headed towards the door. "That's what I'm gonna find out, with or without your help."

"But, Brother-"

The Fullmetal broke out into a sprint down the hall, stopping only for a moment in front of Colonel Mustang's office door. He hesitated, thinking of whether he should talk to him about the murder of the chimera that used to be Nina. Another matter sprung into his head, instead, and he burst through the door.

"Colonel-" He was met by two pairs of inquisitive eyes.

"Knock much, Fullmetal?"

The Colonel sat at his desk, gloved hands folded neatly on his knee. Lieutenant Hawkeye bowed from her position by his desk, where she always stood, clipboard in hand. "Good morning, Edward."

"Hey Lieutenant." Ed closed the door and hopped over the back of the couch adjacent to his desk. "Listen, Colonel," he started, already lounging. "I need to talk to Shou Tucker."

"And why might that be, Fullmetal?" The Colonel asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The younger alchemist smiled. "While I was organizing some of that research you so... thoughtfully gave to us to work on, I found some information, that's all. But see, some of it was a little vague, so I thought 'Hey! Maybe Mustang could hook me up with him so we could clear some of it up'!"

Roy rested his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands. "And what, I daresay, is this important information you need?"

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone, Colonel?"

Hawkeye made a small gasping noise and put a hand to her mouth. "Sir, I-"

"Lieutenant." The Flame Alchemist shot her an icy glare. " So, Edward. Why are you so interested in this stone? Which, might I add, is only some stupid legend. A fairy tale from a child's storybook."

The blonde cocked his head. "Oh come on, Mustang. You know that my brother and I are trying to get our bodies back-"

"Then I suggest you find some other way, Fullmetal."

"There is a rumor." Hawkeye said softly. "That anyone that even gets close to the secrets of the stone die shortly after. Which is why there is so much speculation, because no one has been able to actually figure out what it is capable of, let alone if it exists."

"Then I guess that means that you have never heard of Dimensional Alchemy, then, Colonel?"

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room turned very tense.

"Dimensional Alchemy, sir?" The Lieutenant asked.

Roy rubbed his temples. "It's more spiritual than logical. I'm not sure why they even call it alchemy at all- its more akin to black magic."

"So you have heard of it." Edward smirked, crossing one leg over the other.

"Unfortunately." The Colonel muttered. "What I'm more interested in, though, is why a realist like you, a state alchemist no less, would care about it so much."

The younger waved his hand in an 'it doesn't really matter' way. "Curiosity. I was reading about it in Tucker's research."

"Tucker? Need I remind you, Fullmetal, that Tucker used his own daughter in experiments? Or have you already forgotten about that little girl?"

"Don't you ever even insinuate that I don't care about what happened to Nina, Colonel." Ed replied darkly. It was more a threat than request.

"Then that's it, Fullmetal?" Mustang continued, leaning forward. "You're interested in Dimensional Alchemy because you want to use it to transmutate Nina Tucker back to life. Isn't that right?"

"Just get to it, Colonel. Can I talk with Tucker or not?" He felt his fist do that clenching thing again.

Mustang sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Fullmetal. Shou Tucker was executed earlier this morning."

Every muscle in the smaller alchemist's body tensed. "But, what about a trial-"

"Brigadier General Grand thought it would be... convenient to bypass the embarrassment of a trial and skip straight to the execution."

"So he tried to cover it up." Ed spat, standing suddenly. "That son of a-"

"It is not your place to question the wisdom of the military, Fullmetal."

"Wisdom my ass! If they didn't want people to know that their government is so fucking corrupt-"

The Colonel slammed his fist on the desk. "You may leave now, Edward!"

"I was just leaving." He glowered, striding quickly from the room and slamming the door behind him.

Roy let his forehead fall into his hands and he groaned. "This is not what I need right now."

"If you don't mind my saying so, Colonel." Lieutenant Hawkeye started, stepping closer to him and placing a hand over his shoulder. "Maybe we should have someone follow him?"

"I'll get Hughes to send someone down." Mustang muttered through his fingers. And then, after a long pause. "He's trying to create an Elite."

"Pardon?" The lower in command inquired. She raised her head from the stack of papers she had begun sorting through.

The Colonel stood and made his way to the large bay window behind his desk. "Alone, the Philosopher's stone is dangerous- capable of bringing human souls back from the dead. All laws of Equivalent Exchange are ignored. However- the soul brought back is just as it was. But when Dimensional Alchemy is brought into the picture- things get disastrous. Fullmetal could very well successfully create an Elite."

"What is this Elite, sir?" She asked quietly, watching as his gaze lingered on the retreating clouds above the rooftops.

"Bluntly? It's the descendant of God."

* * *

_TBC._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Blunt Roy x Ed in later chapters. Yaoi, Shonen-ai and probably some sex/smut along the way.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to all those who reviewed: Feedback is always appreciated!  
**--Trans**: Yeah, I atleast have a better idea than before.  
**--Queen Narca:** Thanks; I was hoping it didn't start off too boring. I tried to keep the idea original, too.

* * *

Al had wandered the streets of Central City for hours- scouring corners and alleys and little nooks that Ed might be able to fit into. He checked the library, in all of the alchemist's favored sections- Transmutations, Bio-alchemy… nothing. 

Discouraged, he made his way back through headquarters and into the room that they were staying in (courtesy of the military, of course). The large suit of armor sighed in relief. There his brother was, curled up on the couch with his back to the door.

"Brother! Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere-" he started, making his way behind the furniture to his own bed.

"Remember when I asked you about the Elite before?" The Fullmetal asked suddenly, not moving from his spot.

"Yeah." Al replied, worry cracking in his voice. His brother was still trying to hold onto the thought that there might be a way to bring the chimera girl back to life. Did he ever learn? They had tried human transmutation before- it wasn't going to work! "But I'm not going to tell you about it. I don't want you doing something stupid."

The blonde made a small noise and rolled over. "When have I ever done anything stupid?" he smirked, shrugging. "Anyway, I've been doing some research. That stone you mentioned before, I think it could be an asset to finding a way to get our bodies back."

"So this isn't about Nina?" The younger of the two asked quietly.

"No. Its just… a lot of things can go wrong, especially if it's activated with Dimensional Alchemy. " Ed sat up and turned around to face his sibling. "Dangerous things can happen. Remember that thing I was talking about before? About being able to bend space and time? If something-" he paused to spread out his auto-mail hand, studying the metallic digits and the way they moved on their hinges. "If anything went wrong, we could be sucked up into this… this vortex. An alternate reality with out even a hope of escape."

His brother looked at him expectantly. The Fullmetal leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "It's worse than hell."

"We can do it, Brother. We made a mistake before, but I can feel it now." The armor also studied his hands, glancing at his sibling. "We will get our bodies back."

"I hope you're right, Al." Golden eyes kept themselves rooted on his robotic arm. He felt so dirty lying to his brother. While he did intend to use this new sort of alchemy and the stone to get their bodies back, he conveniently neglected to inform his brother that in the process- he would save the little girl who had lost her life because of the wretched, twisted science that they had spent their whole lives trying to understand. He would use alchemy, the thing that had killed her, to bring her back as good as new.

Even if it meant becoming an Elite to do so.

* * *

Edward Elric sighed and put down his pen. He was almost finished with some of the notes on the Philosopher's Stone. Piecing together bits from Tucker's research and some information from books mentioned in the journals, he had managed to come up with a makeshift definition of the legendary Elite. He stretched out his real leg, massaging the tense muscles from sitting on his ass in the library for so long. It had to have been at least 6 hours with one leg tucked underneath him for support and another bent to serve as a table. He had been too lazy to go back and forth from the shelf to the table, so he just plopped his little research escapade in the corner of two large bookshelves. 

He sighed and let his eyes scan back over the page, reading the results of his study.

"The Elite," he muttered, finger swiftly dancing across the page as he pointed out important points. "Created in a continuum that is the result of using Dimensional Alchemy to activate the Philosopher's Stone."

His brow furrowed. "That would mean that…"

His eyes widened and he jumped up, sending papers and books flying. "Shit. Shitshitshit." He chanted the curse like a prayer.

"Brother?" Al called from across the library, a large volume of "Advanced Alchemic Study" tucked in his hands. "Did you find something?"

"Al, I need you to tell me everything that you know about the Elite." The Fullmetal gasped, palms planted firmly on the oak table across from his sibling. At the first sign of protest, his eyes narrowed sternly. "Now."

"All Tucker's research said was that the transmutation to create one was very dangerous and practically impossible." The armor repeated, racking his memory. "And that the ultimate product from using Dimensional Alchemy on the Philosopher's Stone would be immortality."

"That's it then." Edward started, eyes wide. "The Philosopher's Stone can temporarily turn one immortal and has unrivaled healing abilities, which is why we could use it to get our bodies back."

"But…" Alphonse cut in. "When the continuum is created, the user gets sent through a portal- making them unable to die, even without the stone."

"Not just immortal, Al." The older alchemist corrected. "The user's power to manipulate alchemic energy is heightened. They get turned into a deity."

"Turned into a God." The younger finished.

* * *

The clouds melded together in a sickening shade of gray. The rain was long over. In fact, it had been two days since the sheets of water had fallen from the sky in an unmerciful barrage- and yet those godforsaken clouds insisted on hovering, leaving Central City in a dreary, overcast sense that didn't really help the moods of anyone. 

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Mustang said, eyes darting to the man standing beside him. "I need you to send someone to watch over the Elrics. They've taken a suspicious interest in the Philosopher's Stone and to Dimensional Alchemy."

"Uhhuh." Hughes muttered, eyes fixated on a small photo pinched between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you think that my Elysia looks cuter with the braids or the pigtails?" he asked suddenly, displaying two images that depicted each hairstyle.

"Maes, are you even paying attention to me?" The Colonel growled, clutching bits of hair from his head and looking to the ceiling for some sort of sanity.

"I'm definitely thinking the pigtails. They give her beautiful green eyes that sort of innocent flare that I think suits her well! I have to say; I think that my Elysia is the cutest little girl in all Amestris. Don't you agree, Roy?" Hughes gushed, grinning broadly.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, bring me anothercup of coffee. Black." The said Colonel almost pleaded, rubbing his temples. "I have a serious migraine."

Hughes pouted. "Aw, come on, Roy. I was just trying to lighten the mood!" He suddenly frowned and furrowed his brows to impersonate the other man. "You're so goddamn serious all the time."

He sighed. "Anyway, I'm not too savvy on Alchemy, but I guess I could get some of our free men to keep a closer eye on them. It just seems like a waste of time." he stopped and glanced at the door, chewing his lower lip. "Those kids aren't too keen on listening, and I doubt that a few military men watching them will make 'em do what you want. Yup, that Edward Elric's a stubborn bastard. Independent too."

The Colonel's dark eyes had glazed over and he suddenly found a painting hung on the opposite wall very interesting. He sighed.

"Just remember, Roy." Hughes said in a serious tone. "He's fifteen. A _minor,_not to mentionyour subordinate"

He stood just as the other Lieutenant entered with the previously ordered coffee.

"Here you are, sir." Hawkeye smiled, placing it in his hands. Mustang took a long gulp of it, despite the fact that it was still steaming.

"Just what are you insinuating?" The Flame Alchemist snapped.

Maes Hughes shrugged. "Eh, never mind. If that's all you wanted, I think I'll get moving now." He made his way to the door.

The female Lieutenant chose to keep her mouth shut on their conversation concerning the Fullmetal Alchemist. She knew everything that she could possibly say had already been said- and that Roy Mustang was no fool. He wasn't about to do anything that could get him dismissed from the military he had dedicated his life to. No curvy blonde, not even if they were male and an alchemist working in his jurisdiction, could sway his goal of becoming Fuhrer.

At least she hoped.

* * *

"This is perfect!" The woman squealed, head bent as she giggled. Her long, black hair fell in front of her face and over her bare shoulders. "That Fullmetal boy is playing right into our hands!" 

"Getting that scarred guy to kill that chimera was perfect! Now he's so caught up in guilt about that stupid brat that he's gonna drabble in Dimensional Alchemy!" The second laughed.

"Lust!" A third whined. "When will I get to eat someone?"

She looked over at the large body squatting in front of her, and let her long, feminine fingers reach out to stroke his head. "All in good time, Gluttony. The boy is getting closer to the secret of the Elite. Soon," she started, tossing a mischievous look at the man seated to her left. "We'll all be Gods."

"Ahahaha!" Envy laughed loudly. "Oh, I've waited so long…for this. Finally, someone powerful and stupid enough to trespass on forbidden territory, where mere mortals are forbidden."

Lust giggled. "Yes. The Fullmetal boy will soon be one of us." Her eyes held a seductive shine. "Except we'll be immortal and powerful. No one will be able to stop us!"

"And then?" Envy asked, putting a leg up on one of the many crates surrounding them.

"We'll bring them back and become human once more." She waved her hand as an afterthought. "And everything will be perfect. " Her eyes narrowed considerably. "Perfect."

* * *

I hope that no one is confused as to the plot thus far. If there is something you don't understand- let me know and I will try to explain it in the next chapter. This fic is mainly an altered rendition of the actual series, so I tried to keep some of it the same. The Homunculi's goal is about the same- only on a little bit greater scale. It should be revealed sometime in the next few chapters. 

This chapter took a lot of effort and time- and it would be much appreciated if everyone who enjoys this fic would leave an ickle review for the author- just to make her smile! Y'know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Blunt Roy x Ed in later chapters. Yaoi, Shonen-ai and probably some sex/smut along the way.  
**Author's Note:** Egad! I promised Roy x Ed, but I last-minute decided to add in a little more love interest to mix things up. Thanks to all who reviewed, feedback is always appreciated. Plus- I added some Ed-angst in for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Hey, Big Brother!" Nina laughed, clinging to his neck. He could feel the warmth in the wool she wore, and he held her to his chest, laughing. "I gotcha!" _

"_Aw, darn! You're just too fast for me!" He yelled, falling back into the snow, Alexander following in the pile. Al stood nearby, his loud, echoing laugh resonating around the courtyard. _

"_Okay, Big Brother! It's your turn now!" And in a flash, she had jumped up and begun to run away, face bright and playful. "Betcha can't catch me!" _

_Ed snickered and stood up, dusting snow from his clothes. He began his pursuit, mere inches from her braids whipping in the wind. He dove, purposefully missing her and getting a face full of snow. _

"_Heeheehee!" Nina laughed, collapsing in a heap, Alexander, always loyal, lying on his back beside her. She giggled and rubbed the soft fur on his stomach. _

_Ed lay on his back on the other side of her, arms folded behind his head. "You done, Nina? I'm starting to get cold!" He shivered to illustrate just how cold he was. The young girl nodded and stood up, her large coat making her look hysterically bulky for her small size. She hobbled to the door, taking fistfuls of her dog's fur for balance. _

_She disappeared into the doorway, where it was unusually dark. "Tucker must have turned off the lights." Al reassured, sensing his brother's discomfort. _

_The two stepped through the frame, and suddenly it got colder. This time, he shivered for real. There was no sound, no pitter of Nina's footsteps, no thump of Alexander's paws. _

"_Nina?" he called, wandering. He made his way to the staircase. "Al? Mr. Tucker?" Edward called. No one could be found. _

"_Big…Broth….er…" he heard a soft voice call. Eyes wide and anxious, he darted into a hallway he didn't remember being there before. _

"_Nina? Nina!" _

"_Big…Broth-Brot-B-" the voice dwindled to a whisper. "-rother…" _

"_I'm coming, Nina!" He broke out into a sprint. The corridor seemed to go on forever. Finally, he could see something looming in the dark before him. "Nina!" _

_It was then that he realized that there was blood pooling on the floor, and it was staining the bottoms of his boots and pants. The crimson surrounded him, and as he trudged forward, arms outstretched to pick up the little girl, he realized that he wasn't talking to anything human. _

"_Big brother." The chimera said quietly. "Save me… it hurts. It hurts!" The voice got high and frantic. "Help me, stop it, big brother, stop it! It hurts, it hurts!" _

_Ed took the chimera's face in his hands. "What is it, Nina! What hurts?" _

"_It hurts…" she muttered, and in a large flash of light, her body erupted. Blood and entrails coated his skin, already slick with sweat. He clung to her head, not allowing it to leave him. He needed her. She was the only thing that kept him innocent, kept him sane… _

_He opened his eyes from their squinted state, and looked down. Her decapitated head lay limp in his arms. She was dead. It was his fault. His fault. If he had just helped her, made the pain stop. It was all his fault. _

_All your fault…_.

Ed shot up in bed, the sheet draped around his waist. Immediately, his hand flew to his head to subconsciously try to stop the throbbing. That nightmare, again… It seemed like there were so many now that he lost count. Mom, Al's body, Nina… all his fault.

He leaned over, hugging his legs to his chest.

"It's my fault…" he muttered into the darkness.

* * *

The clock struck a chord and it sounded loudly, vibrating off the many shelves of books. Ed's head shot up from where it had been shoved deeply into a dusty volume. He rubbed his head and sighed. "Damn, I didn't realize it was so late. One AM already?" He yawned and stretched, standing from his seat at a table. Al was shuffling around nearby.

"Hey, I'm gonna go try and get some shut-eye. You okay in here by yourself?" He said, low but loud enough for his armored brother to hear.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. 'Night, Brother."

The Fullmetal Alchemist shuffled to his room in HQ, some books and notes in tow. He planned to look them over before he slept, a habit that he had picked up somewhere. Reading before bed always made things easier to remember, something about the subconscious mind picking up on things during the early stages of pre-slumber.

Or at least that's what he read in one of those alchemy books. Since he had started researching Dimensional Alchemy, he'd found out a lot of interesting things that had to do with the mind. Come to think of it, he'd read about lots of weird things during his long nights awake. Weird stuff, about spirits and auras and witchcraft. Apparently the kitchen that Alchemy started in was the kitchen of some sort of fortune-teller. Probably some old fraud of a hag trying to earn a little pocket money reading palms on the street.

"What am I thinking?" He muttered. Edward Elric didn't have time for spiritual shit. He was a man of science, things that were tangible and provable. Things like auras and spirits weren't proven- hence not worth his time. He was still getting over the logic of this time continuum. Not only did these 'rips' or 'continuums' defy every law of physics, but the power to control them with alchemy? It was utterly absurd.

And yet… it was intriguing, and it was his first and only lead. He was obligated to get his brother's body back. He had to. It was his fault he had lost it in the first place, and the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't going to go back on his promise. To Al or Nina.

"Hey, Ed."

In the midst of changing into his bedclothes, he whipped around, shirt only half pulled up over his torso. "Hughes?"

The Lieutenant Colonel sauntered in and seated himself comfortably on the couch. "What's up? How's the research going?"

The Fullmetal groaned. "Like shit. Found a ton of crap about spirits and parallel planes of existence, but nothing I can work with."

"'Sucks." Hughes muttered. "Listen, there's a rumor going around…Have you ever heard of Xenotime?"

The blonde shook his head. "Yeah, somewhere." He replied groggily in mid-yawn. "Something about… aw, shit, I can't remember."

Hughes frowned. "Well, anyway, there's talk about something called 'Red Water' down there."

That got the alchemist's attention. His eyes widened. "Stone, you say?"

"Yup." The Lieutenant leaned forward. "And I thought… maybe since you've started this little research group, that this town'd be able to help you out. Y'know, getcha some information."

Ed sighed. "I don't know, we're getting along okay in the library-"

Hughes sighed. "Well, do what you want. Just let me leave you with a warning." His features became very tense, his appearance aging almost ten years. "Steer clear of the Colonel for a while."

The Fullmetal had begun to slip into a large tee shirt, but stopped in mid-movement. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The Lieutenant massaged his temples, running a hand down his own jaw line, feeling the scruff of facial hair yet to be shaved. "He's got eyes for you, Edward."

It took all the alchemist's strength to not burst out laughing. "Colonel? Mustang? For…me?" he pointed to himself. "I'll believe it when all the pigs suddenly jump up and fly away to the moon."

Hughes frowned. "I'm serious. I'd just be careful, okay?"

The blonde gave him a lopsided grin. "Aw, come on, Hughes. When am I ever reckless?" he shrugged.

"I won't answer that." Hughes chuckled, standing. "Well, anyway, if… something does happen," he winked, causing Ed to get an eerie chill down his spine. "I promise not to tell."

"Hey!" The Fullmetal yipped, jumping up and brandishing his auto-mail fist wildly in the air. "What the hell does that mean-?"

"'Night, Edward!" The Lieutenant called, making a quick getaway down the hall, leaving Ed fuming, yet with some deeper matters to sleep on.

* * *

"Two seats for Xenotime, please." The Fullmetal Alchemist requested, pushing some bills and a few coins through the ticket window.

The woman at the other side nodded. "Yes sir, Mr. Elric." Her eyes flashed darkly as she gently slid her hand through the small window, tickets settled between her fingers. "Have a safe trip."

The blonde saluted. "We'll try to." And he walked away, his younger brother following.

Lust ran a hand through her hair. "So, the Fullmetal is off to Xenotime. Must have heard about those boys screwing around with Dimensional Alchemy." She stalked from the office and made her way behind the train station. "There are so many ways that this could work out," the homunculi muttered to herself. They were going to get the stone finished sooner than they thought.

Ed gazed out the window, eyes clouded over with boredom. "Come on, I didn't think it was this far away." He groaned, turning over and resting his head on his arms, lying full-length on the seat.

"The woman at the station said it was a two day trip." Al offered, sitting upright beside their suitcase. "Besides, it's a good chance for some rest. Since we've found out about Dimensional Alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone, we've done nothing but research."

The Fullmetal groaned. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just hard not to think about all the work we're gonna have to do when we get there. Supposedly there are two famous guys there that have done some research with Dimensional Alchemy- but it's hard to get some actual facts, because tampering with the dimensions is so forbidden."

"Which is why we should get our rest now!" Al argued, leaning over. Almost on cue, his brother yawned loudly.

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna sleep for a bit, okay?" Ed rolled over, his back to his brother.

"Yeah, okay." The younger alchemist replied. He looked out the window at the landscape whizzing by in a reel of color. His nerves were starting to kick in, anxiety about the stone and dimensions getting to him. _But I can't get cold feet now_, Al thought. _We've come to far for that. _

He dug through their bags, pulling out one of the books they had taken from the library, some information that they had gathered from journals and an assortment of random papers with information scribbled lazily across them. _Dimensional Alchemy: Xenotime Research Labs, Russell Tringham. _This information, though, was pulled from Hughes who seemed to have some inside sources. As forbidden as the Philosopher's Stone was, Dimensional Alchemy was practically unheard of. Research on it had to be kept very low profile. The only thing they could find in the libraries was that there was research going on around Xenotime. That was when they had turned to the military's more classified information.

When the train finally pulled into the outskirts of the city, finding out where this research lab was located was about as easy as finding a needle in a large pile of needles.

"Excuse me, sir." Ed asked a random passerby. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Xenotime Research Lab is located, would you?"

The man shook his head. "Sorry, Xenotime doesn't have any research labs, other than that one facility, but no one knows what they really do there."

The alchemist's brows furrowed. "Can you tell me where it is?"

The man smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, kid. No one really knows where it's at, because then they'd have all those military dogs on it and stealing all the research in a heartbeat."

Ed shifted so that his state watch was out of view. "Yeah. Thanks anyway."

"And your name sir?" A woman asked from somewhere in the midst of the crowd.

"Elric. Edward Elric."

The Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates. He whipped around to see a rather tall blonde kid use his name to get a discount on some very expensive sushi.

"You bastard." The real Elric muttered, gripping him by the collar, landing a swift punch into the impersonators nose. He didn't even get a chance to pick out the sushi.

* * *

Chapter three and still nothing really substantial coming into the picture. This is definitely where you can see that the anime is taking over, plot-wise. I just decided to slip Russell and Fletcher into the picture last minute, as some sort of ghetto mini-plot to get some more information about Dimensional Alchemy out there. I was a little disappointed in this chapter. But hell, whatever.

This story took lots of late-nights, headaches and Pepsi 6-packs to write. If you enjoy this fic, I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd drop me a pretty review, preferably constructive. It'd just make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Blunt Roy x Ed in later chapters. Yaoi, Shonen-ai and probably some sex/smut along the way. Some possible Tringham love interests, as well.  
**Author's Note:** I would like to single out one person to give my utmost thanks to: Requiem of Silence, who reviewed all three of the previous chapters. I was feeling very low and uninspired to write anymore with this fiction, and when their reviews just made me smile and motivated to keep writing. So anyway, thanks a lot Requiem! This fic would have come to an unfortunate stop if it hadn't been for you.

* * *

"And he went where?" Roy asked, struggling to keep his voice down. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the phone. 

Hughes smiled. He knew telling the Colonel over the phone would save his life. "They went to Xenotime to do some research, is all. Nothing to get so worked up over."

Mustang growled. "You were supposed to keep an eye on them, not send them off on some stupid crusade!"

The Lieutenant rubbed the pads of his fingers with his thumbnail. "I didn't send them anywhere. I just told them that there might be someone there who could help them out. Besides, what could happen to them in that shitty, rundown old village?"

Ignoring his question, the Colonel rubbed his temples. "And you didn't think they'd run off to find out more?"

"Gee, Roy, I guess I just didn't think they would." Hughes shrugged, smirking. Yup, real good idea to use the phone.

Mustang held the mouthpiece out in front of him. "Hughes..."

"Anyway," The Lieutenant started, trying to change the topic. "I don't think the Elrics should be your main concern right now. I think you should find a nice young lady and-"

WHAM.

"Don't take it out on the phone, sir." Hawkeye said routinely. "Hughes really does have good intentions, with your benefit in mind."

The Colonel growled and let his forehead rest on a stack of papers. The blonde rolled her eyes and sat her clipboard down. It would be easier this way, really, thanks to Hughes. He'd gotten the Elrics out of the way for a while; giving Roy more chance to worry about climbing in ranks, especially with Edward. It was a good thing that the Fullmetal knew about Roy's feelings, too, she mused, so he could be wary. The Flame Alchemist was definitely a mystery- a closed book with a padlock. His feelings were always so… isolated.

"All those women," Hughes had told her. "Are just clever ruses so he won't be suspected. They don't let gay men become Fuhrer, you know." The Lieutenant Colonel had been forced to bear the truth when Hawkeye had questioned her commander's sexuality. "He's had an eye on Ed for a long time, but he's a proud man, keeping his morale in high places. I doubt that he'd try anything." He had paused and looked up at her. "At least, not for now."

That's why she had asked Hughes in the first place. He was closest to Roy; he was the most likely person to know the intimacy of the Colonel's love life. She had had her doubts, but she was no fool. She had seen how his gaze would linger on the younger alchemist when his back was turned, how he would suddenly catch himself staring and look away suddenly. But she had to be sure.

It's not as if she had a problem with it. Homosexuality was a part of life, a part of growing up and learning. When she was younger she had her own bouts of experimentation with other women, so it wasn't a foreign concept to her. She was just worried, not as much about Ed's gender, but his age. She had checked the records, and the Colonel was close to his mid-thirties now. If that didn't count as pedophilia, she didn't know what did.

"Hawkeye, call Major Armstrong in." Mustang asked suddenly, pulling her from her reverie.

"Major Armstrong is in East City now, sir." She replied mechanically. "I'm not sure if he is really too keen on babysitting."

He leaned back in his chair. "Than offer. If he doesn't take it, fine, but I'd feel safer if he was with them."

The Lieutenant bowed, making her way towards the door. "Yes sir."

* * *

"What the hell?" The impersonation accused, keeping a firm finger on his nostrils to stop the bleeding. He was much taller than Ed, with lopsided, bleach-blonde hair that curled stubbornly. His eyes were an icy blue and held a fierce look about them. "Ya don't beat the shit outta strangers! I didn't even do anything to you! I don't know you!" 

Edward growled. "You're using my name, you bastard. I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist! You're just some cheap impersonation."

"Brother," Al offered quietly, "He must have a good reason to use your name. Don't you think-"

"Shuddup, Al. This is between me and that guy pretending to be me." His right arm was already alchemically altered to create a large blade, half concealed under the folds of his crimson overcoat.

"Whoa, come on, Chief. Howabout you and me go up to my lab and settle this out like mature human beings. I mean, come on, you must be, what, twelve? Old enough to talk this out intelligently, right?" The impersonation smirked.

"I'M FIFTEEN, DAMMIT." The Fullmetal roared, lunging. "AND I AM NOT SHORT."

"Huh." The impersonation shrugged, quickly dodging Ed's first attack. "Coulda fooled me." This, however, was not a smart move. Ed, now blinded by rage at even being insinuated that he was short, began to toss his arm around wildly, hitting home a few times. The impersonation was quick, but unable to block the attacks, making it rather hard to fight back. After a long chase that lasted up the street and through a few alleys, it ended when both the real and fake Fullmetal Alchemists were out of breath. "Eh." The taller blonde muttered. "Let's call it a draw."

Ed growled. "Over my dead body, -- er," he fumbled for a name.

"Russell. Russell Tringham." He replied, slouched against a brick wall for support.

"Well then, Russell, we'll finish this later. There's some information I need to get-"

Suddenly, Al made his appearance, shaky from trying to crawl over many boxes sitting awkwardly in the alley with his large armor. "Russell Tringham? The one doing research on Dimensional Alchemy and the Red Water?"

He smirked. "The one and only."

Ed's jaw dropped. "You're the guy we're looking for? Why in the hell would you be using my name?"

Russell shrugged. "Hey, we couldn't very well use our real names, now could we? People would realize we were the ones working at the lab and we'd be thrown out or discovered by military dogs. Which, I guess, has already happened." He paused, leaning back to look up at the sky through the crack between the two tall buildings. "I figured if I used the name of a renowned State Alchemist, people would think I was investigating and not question what was going on up there in the Lab."

Ed stood up, transmuting his arm back to normal. "Hey, we're not doing this for the military. You're safe with us. "

Al nodded in agreement. "I take it the people here in Xenotime don't like the lab's studies very much, either."

"Its not like they know what we're experimenting with. I guess that's what scares them, not knowing what exactly we're doing. It's a pretty risky business, dodging military jackals and townspeople at once." He raised his hands in submission, grinning. "No offense to you,

Of course-"

"Wait," Al interrupted, "What do you mean '_we_ couldn't very well use _our_ real names'? You mean there's two of you?"

Russell nodded. "Yeah, my little brother and I are in it together. Shit, which reminds me." He glanced up at the clock tower. "I should be heading back. You kids coming along?"

The Elric brothers glanced at each other and nodded. "Alright then, follow me." He commanded, picking his way from the alley and up a dirt road to the top of a hill, surrounded by trees. The lab was rather hard to see from the cover, which was probably intentional. It didn't want to be too conspicuous, after all.

Russell sighed. "I'm gonna have to make dinner from scratch, again. I was going to bring Sushi home, but I was a little... Distracted. " He smirked, eyeing the shorter alchemist, who only 'hmphed' in response.

They entered through a back door, which appeared to be the only door to the whole building. Once inside, the Elric brothers observed that there were plants every which way, different species and pots lining shelves. Books and notes lay scattered about the tables.

"It definitely looks like a research facility." Ed mumbled under his breath.

Russell waved his hand. "Eh, I guess so. The kitchen's in the other room, and we stay upstairs." He stopped, frowning and peeking into the other rooms. "Hey Fletcher! Where're ya at?"

"Upstairs, brother!" a small voice called from the other room. "I'll be down in a minute!"

The older Tringham motioned to the table, the only clear piece of furniture in the whole lower floor. "Sit, sit. I'll get started on dinner. So-" he paused to peer sternly at his guests. "Why do you want to know about Dimensional Alchemy so badly?"

Ed swallowed roughly and looked at his brother. Would some half-assed lie really fool him? Or should he just spill the truth? "To get back something we lost." He said finally.

Russell raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push it. "I guess everyone has their own reasons." He mused.

Al looked around the house warmly. "I take it you and your younger brother live here in the research facility."

"Yeah. Its really not that bad, and we do all right. The facility belonged to a friend of our dads, and we got it for a cheap price."

Ed leaned back against the chair. "Hey Al, where are we gonna stay tonight?" he asked, pulling the question from thin air. "We sorta ran into this town headfirst." Before anyone could answer, though, Fletcher padded into the room. The kid looked about Al's age (if he weren't in armor, that is) with flyaway blonde hair. His wide, blue eyes still held a look of naiveté about them.

"Oh! No worries! You can stay here with us- I don't mind. What about you, brother?" He jumped in, obviously having overheard the conversation.

The one that was spoken to shook his head, turning from the stove where he had been frying some vegetables and rice. "S'fine with me."

The Fullmetal leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "So what do you need all the plants for?"

Fletcher sat down in one of the chairs, swinging his legs absently. "For our alchemy. The energy that they feed on magnifies the alchemic arrays that we use for-" he stopped, giving a sudden anxious look at his older brother.

Russell smiled. "Its okay, Ed and Al know about our experiments with Dimensional Alchemy. That's actually what they're here for." His eyes darted to their guests.

The younger Tringham looked at the floor. "So they're the real Elric brothers." His voice was small and meager.

Ed leaned forward, resting his chin on a gloved fist. "So tell me more about how your plants empower your arrays."

"Well," Fletcher started, not as downcast since he realized that the real Elrics weren't mad that they had been using their names. "Plants have a heightened spiritual energy, which makes opening the vortexes easier. Plus, the Red Water we use for experiments sometimes needs root secretions or something."

Al leaned forward in his chair, as well. "Spiritual Energy?"

The older Tringham moved from his place at the sink, bringing bowls of fried rice to the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother, after being waved away from the armored Elric, muttering something about not being hungry.

"That's right. There are two different kinds of energy- Alchemic Energy, in which Alchemists use to breakdown and reconstruct matter. The arrays you use are merely ways to concentrate that energy to make it easier to conduct the desired alchemic transmutation. Spiritual Energy is different, though, manipulated by things that aren't…human. Plants being one of them." Russell responded for his brother.

As soon as the food was within arms reach, Ed had begun scooping large bites into his mouth. The older Tringham raised an eyebrow. Al made a small noise, as if he were to scold his elder brother for his lack of manners, but thought against it. Instead, he decided to query about this new sort of alchemy further.

"So to manipulate spiritual energy, you'd have to have a whole new type of array, right?"

Russell nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. The arrays are much more complicated though, which is why we like to use plants in our transmutations. It helps to amplify the energy and ultimately make the transmutation easier."

"Exactly how far have you gotten using Dimensional Alchemy?" Edward asked through the side of his mouth, between spoonfuls of rice.

Fletcher looked downcast at the table, and Russell frowned. "Not far, unfortunately. I'm sure you know about the rips?"

Ed swallowed, but didn't take another bite. "Yeah."

The older Tringham cleared his throat. "Well, the rips in time aren't easy to control. You have to activate the arrays at the exact time that the space tears- and even then it's a struggle to hold it in place."

Al looked over to their hosts thoughtfully. "And what happens after you capture the rip?"

"That's the thing." Russell started, eyes growing darker and with increasing depth.

Fletcher glanced at his brother. "We're not sure." He finished.

* * *

Hopefully I'll be able to get into Ed's inner turmoil soon. The fic has started to stray from it's initial focus- the death of Nina Tucker. I swear I'll work her back in. More information and details thrown out there- I just had to put in Spiritual Energy. I'm a _YuYuHakusho_ fan at heart, I couldn't resist. But don't cross your fingers- it's not going to be a crossover fic. 

This whole fan fiction, let alone this chapter, took lots of time, effort and late nights to write. If you enjoy 'Dimensions'- you'd really show your support and make me uber happy if you left me a nice, constructive review on your way out. Thanks a lot, and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Blunt Roy x Ed in later chapters. Yaoi, Shonen-ai and probably some sex/smut along the way. Tringham love interests: Russell x Ed.  
**Author's Notes:** Woot! Edo-angst! It's about time that I threw in some. His little Nina-revelation didn't quite do it for me. This chapter was by far the hardest to write- so let me know if I satisfied with this one. Anyway, enough of me rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

Ed stared at the dark ceiling, watching restless shadows play in the corners of his eyes. The moonbeams danced hazily through the window, giving just enough light to make his pupils dilate and back again, causing them to ache. The easy solution would be to just close his eyes and allow himself to drift peacefully off into dreamscape, if it weren't for the fact that they kept flying open randomly. He made a low groan in the back of his throat and rolled over, facing the adjacent bed where his younger brother was laying spread-eagled. He knew his brother wasn't sleeping. Alphonse didn't sleep- couldn't sleep, because he lacked in a real body that felt fatigue and required the rest. In the back of his mind, the alchemist wondered what his little brother thought about in his long nights awake. Maybe he was bubbling with hatred, flinging mental curses at his brother for what had happened to him… All your fault… 

The Fullmetal Alchemist clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together. No, he wasn't going to think about it. They had been foolish, naïve children. They didn't know that their attempts would be in vain. That they'd loose more than they ever anticipated. He had no way of knowing what would happen to Al. No matter how many times he'd repeat it, trying to convince himself, he just couldn't seem to grasp it. Why was he still plagued mercilessly with guilt?

Finally deciding he needed to get something, anything, to clear his head, he stood abruptly, flesh foot stinging from the cold floorboards.

"Brother…?" The armor inquired into the dark, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Even though he was sure Al couldn't see him through the shadows, he smiled reassuringly, anyway. "I'm just gonna go down and grab some water. I'll be right back."

"Oh-okay." The younger Elric replied, laying his head back down. Ed sent one last sympathetic glance to his brother before heading down the hall and to the Tringham's kitchen.

"Well, well. Edward Elric, the insomniac." Taunted a sneering voice. Russell leaned against the counter lazily, a mug of hot chocolate steaming from his hands. He was clad in a rather tight sleeveless shirt and sleep-pants.

The Fullmetal couldn't help a grin. "Look who's talking," Some milk was still bubbling on the stove, and Ed poured some into an empty mug that the eldest Tringham had plunged into his hands.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" The taller blonde offered, sipping from his mug.

Ed shot him a disgruntled glare, but inwardly smacked himself, offering a faint smile in apology. The elder Tringham couldn't possibly understand the cause of his insomnia. He couldn't understand the endless guilt that seemed to hover over him like a ghost…

"Something like that. You?" He stirred in some powdered cocoa; the rich steam wafting to his nose. He had to admit it smelled delicious.

Russell shrugged. "Just thinking." He stared down into his mug for a while, as if all the answers lay in the depths of the porcelain. Then, after a few moments of silence, in a much softer voice, said; "You blame yourself for what happened, don't you?"

Ed's head snapped up, and he gawked at the younger alchemist. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh please." The elder Tringham growled, exasperated. "Your younger brother wears a giant suit of armor, doesn't want to eat, and you have auto-mail arm and leg. I did notice, you know. Besides," he wisped some rebellious strands of hair from his face. "You have this… brooding look in your eyes. You blame yourself for what happened- whatever it is, that cost your limbs and your brother's body. Or am I wrong?" he offered, giving the shorter alchemist a 'you-can't-fool-me' stare.

The Fullmetal hung his head, defeated. "No, you're right. When we were just kids, our mom died. We tried to bring her back using human alchemy, but-"

"It only cost you more than you started with." He finished, swallowing the last contents of his cup. "Where was your dad during all this? Didn't he realize-"

Ed slammed his real fist into the counter, staring straightforward with an intense gaze that caused Russell's skin to crawl. "That bastard was never home. He finally left for good when Al was just two or three…She-she was all we had."

The younger alchemist looked down, unsure of what to say. "So that's what you want to learn Dimensional Alchemy for. To return your brother to his body…" he spoke under his breath, voice lowered to a mere whisper.

Nodding, the Fullmetal became very interested in studying the finish on the wood floors, his eyes covered in a thin film of fatigue and remorse. "And there's…something else." Ed started, fumbling over his words. "A little girl who got caught up in our lives and was killed at the hands of alchemy." He paused to swallow, and then added quietly: "I just want to make everything right again. Is that so wrong?"

The younger alchemist gazed down with worried blue eyes. Unsure of what to do or how to comfort the other, Russell stepped forward, wrapping both arms around Ed and pulling him to his chest. The Fullmetal was just tall enough to reach his chin, where it rested on the silky mop of blonde hair, pulled into a lazy braid.

"Do you think he hates me?" Edward inquired softly, voice muffled since he was talking into the material of Russell's shirt.

The younger smiled and stepped back, releasing his hold. "Alphonse? Fuck no. That kid's crazy about you, and with good reason. You're his older brother, and you've sacrificed so much trying to get him back to normal again."

It was only then, after the last inkling of their embrace had ebbed away, that the awkwardness of the situation started to sink in; those beautiful golden-brown eyes that Russell had started to admire avoiding his gaze at any cost. "Well, thanks, Russell."

"Anytime." The eldest Tringham muttered under his breath, watching as Ed made his way back up the steps into the guest room. As soon as he heard the door close and latch behind him, Russell slumped into a chair positioned by the dining table. "What did I just get myself into…?" he mumbled into his hands, now covering his face.

* * *

"Lust?" The Sin called, putting a finger to his lips. 

A woman slunk from the shadows, the beams of light smearing her, making her appear as if she were some sort of hallucination. "What is it, Gluttony?"

He peered out the window to the laboratory at the top of the hill, already salivating. He could smell blood, warm and thick… He gulped. "When will I get to eat them?"

"The Tringham boys?" She asked, and he nodded in response. "Soon. After the Fullmetal brat gets the information he needs. It seems like we might even be able to get him to work faster." Lust closed her dark eyes, leaning her head back against the wall. "He's smitten with that stupid boy, maybe hearing of his bloody demise will motivate a quicker creation of the continuum."

"And then our curse will be gone?" Gluttony asked innocently.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, our curse will be lifted." Her grin soon faded, however, and she frowned, gazing into the dark abyss of the room. "However, I'm embarrassed to admit that I made a slight miscalculation."

Gluttony turned from the window, gazing at her with small, watery eyes. "Miscalculation, Lust?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. You just concentrate on feeling those boys' blood down your throat."

* * *

"Colonel Mustang, Sir." Major Armstrong greeted, saluting. The man who was spoken to nodded in attention. 

"Major Armstrong- I need you to travel to Xenotime." He ordered bluntly. His subordinate had just gotten off the train from East City, where he had been stationed. Now, he had been called in to baby-sit for a certain Elric duo. "Lieutenant Hughes is currently busy, and finding any available men is near impossible." He growled under his breath. "What with the recent attacks, as I'm sure you know."

The Major breathed a reply. "Yes, Colonel. I'll do my best."

"Good." Mustang complimented. "You are dismissed."

As Armstrong walked casually down the hallway, Hawkeye slipped back into the Colonel's office. "Sir, you have a summons."

He looked up from his papers and gave his Lieutenant a skeptical look. "A summons, Hawkeye?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes wishes to speak with you in the Central Library's Records Department." She held the small note in her outstretched arms.

Mustang took it from her, eyeing it warily. "Did he specify when?"

"As soon as possible, sir." The blonde answered. "He claims that it's urgent."

"Ugh." The Colonel mumbled, standing. He muttered under his breath a variety of colorful curses. "I'm busy, I don't have time for-"

"It's about the Elrics, sir." She finished, reading the bottom of the note after plucking it from his desk.

The Colonel frowned, swiftly snatching up his jacket. "I'll be back in a bit. If you could just get started on that paperwork, that'd be great, Lieu-"

Hawkeye cringed, and shot him an icy glare. "You can get started on it when you return, sir." The tone of her voice ordered that the conversation was over. He didn't dare argue.

* * *

I apologize if this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual. As mentioned before, it was very hard to write. I'm not exactly clear on why exactly, but for some reason I had a very hard time in the production. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 

As of the time this chapter is being posted, I only have Chapter Six and random paragraphs of seven done. At one point I was two or three chapters ahead of what I had posted here- but due to a rather grotesque bout of writer's block (that I knew would come to haunt me eventually) the chapters are getting less and less pleasing in the quality department and shorter and shorter in the time it takes for me to get them out field. I apologize! Hopefully my gears will get working soon.

As stated at least twice previously, this chapter took a lot of time and effort on the author's part. If you read and enjoyed this story, take just a few moments of your time to write me a constructive review. It would make me very happy: D


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Blunt Roy x Ed in later chapters. Yaoi, Shonen-ai and probably some sex/smut along the way. Tringham love interests, as well – Russell x Ed  
**Author's Notes:** Ah, this is by far one of my favorite chapters. It took a while to get the scenes setup, but all in all I thought it was definitely the best. I don't know, I suppose I'll let everyone else be the judge of that. I know that I'm doing a lot of repeating of what happened in the anime- but I'm going to try to get the major differences worked in soon. Just… let me get all the explanation done n.n;;

* * *

Roy slipped through the door to the Central Library Records Department, shutting it quietly behind him. The long hallway was dark, and he had to squint into the shadows to see. The only light, shining like a beacon, came from under one of the file room doors. That was obviously where Hughes was waiting. 

As the Colonel walked down the corridor, he watched the light dance along the walls shrouded in shadows, musing darkly that it was like some sort of apocalyptic metaphor. Light waltzing with dark. Good tangling with evil. How relative it was to a certain Fullmetal Alchemist's life didn't make him feel any more comfortable.

He stopped abruptly in front of his destination, knocking briskly on the wood. "Hughes? It's me." He called.

"Come on in, Roy." He heard the familiar voice of his Lieutenant respond, which sent an awkward sense of security washing over him. Maybe it was just the way Hughes made people feel. He didn't dwell too long on the thought.

The Colonel slunk in, quickly closing and latching the door and pressing his back against it. "Why did you want to see me, here of all places? And at this hour?" He asked coolly.

Hughes chuckled. "It's just like you to get right to the point. Here." He handed his friend a small stack of documents. "Read that."

Mustang let his eyes slide over the paper. It was nothing he hadn't already heard before. Just some detail on the Eastern Rebellion. "What is the meaning of this, Hughes? I thought you said this was about the Elrics?"

"One track mind, as always." The other man crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you ever met the Fuhrer's secretary, Roy?"

The Colonel nodded, a bored look crossing his face. "Juliet Douglas. What's your point?"

The Lieutenant frowned. "During the Rebellion, do you remember a soldier by name of Douglas? The one who-"

"-Initially started the war by shooting that Ishvalan child. It's a common name, Maes." Mustang pointed out bluntly. He knew Hughes had a point to this, and from the looks of it, it was serious. He just wished that he'd stop beating around the bush and get to it.

Hughes pointed to the second page, at the bottom of the paper. "Read here. It says that she was killed during the third battle, correct? Now look…" he shuffled through the pages, holding them up so Roy could read. "Two years later, it says she got a pretty hefty promotion- Secretary to King Bradley."

The Colonel's eyes enlarged. "So you're saying-"

"Do you remember those attacks up in North City?" Hughes asked suddenly, blatantly changing the subject. "And Western? Eastern? And recently, a few right here in Central?"

Roy nodded. "There were no leads, because from witness reports, each time the person fleeing the scene was different, if there even was suspect at all. Either we've got some sort of extremist cult, or our homicide count is just upped oddly this month."

"Hmm." Hughes mumbled, flipping through another case file. He pulled out a few black-and-white snapshots of Juliet Douglas' physical, when she first joined the military. "Look here," The Lieutenant said suddenly, handing Roy a few photos from before the rebellion. "Look at her chest."

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. "Now you're trying to get me to look at the breasts of women, Hughes?"

The Lieutenant bristled. "Just look, dammit. Tell me what you see."

Still a little skeptical, Roy brought the photo to his face. "Smooth skin, high collarbone, thin shoulders but thicker arms, obviously gone through military training. Her neck is short, and she's got the eyes of a sniper." He handed it back to his friend, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Now." Hughes started, fumbling for another. "Look at this one."

The Colonel once again held it up into the light. The date was of just recently, one of the mandatory physicals the military gives every few years. On her chest, just above her left breast, was a small, black tattoo of some sort of creature; he guessed a dragon or snake, curled around an estranged symbol. It was half covered by the light physical dress that one was required to wear during the photo shoot, but visible nonetheless. He chose not to speak, only to let his Lieutenant finish.

"That symbol," Hughes said, pointing to the tattoo, "was the same tattoo a woman, wife of one of the murder victims in East City, had on her left thigh. I noticed it because she was wearing shorts at the time. The shorts covered most of it, but I saw the bottom of the tattoo."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Married and still checking out the women, I see."

"It's not like that." The Lieutenant growled. "I noticed the tattoo, and questioned it. She said it was something of a family crest."

"Did you get a picture of it?" Mustang questioned, eyes glazed over in concern.

Hughes waved a hand, biting his tongue regretfully. "I didn't notice at the time. It wasn't until I was organizing some of the old records and saw that picture that I remembered it from somewhere."

"So what," Roy put in, resting his elbow on his crossed legs and his chin in his hands, "Do you propose we do?"

The other man ran a hand up his jaw line, rubbing at his face. "I guess we could just question Miss Douglas."

Roy blinked. "Do you really think it's safe? If she's involved with these killings…"

"There's really no other option." He shrugged. "Unless you can think of some other way, and then be my guest."

"And how do the Elrics fit in?" The Colonel questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Hughes smirked. "They don't. I just knew you'd make a bigger effort to get here if I threw in their name."

* * *

"Envy," Lust snarled, leaning against the wall. She, Gluttony and Envy had temporarily taken up residence in an abandoned shack, not far from Xenotime city limits, after returning from Liore where Envy had played holy-man. Now that was over, they used it to keep a close eye on the Elrics, mainly thanks to a small, round window that looked right up the hill to the laboratory the Fullmetal and his brother had taken residence in. "Why, I daresay, did you murder all those people?" 

The sin had his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. He opened one eye. "I got frustrated. Besides, it was all in good fun. Gluttony got to eat, right?" He smiled at the hunched form in the corner, who just cackled.

"That's not the point." She snapped. "I got word from Sloth that the military is putting two and two together. They noticed your crest when you ridiculously played that whore of a wife-"

"No need for insults, Lust. Besides, they would have figured it out eventually." He shrugged, closing his eyes again. "Anyway, the pipsqueak is getting closer to the vortex. In no time there'll be no proof we ever existed."

* * *

"Russell?" Ed asked suddenly, looking up from the array he had been absorbed in just moments before. "Tell me more about auras." 

The younger alchemist blinked, looking dumbfounded at the sudden outburst. "Auras? Why would you want to know about them?"

Ed closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "They keep popping up in your research journals." He replied, head tossing in the direction of the papers, scattered about on the table.

Russell smirked. "Your aura is a reflection of your Spiritual Energy. They reflect the energy field or life force around an object."

The Fullmetal frowned. "How come I can't see them?"

"You will, in time. After doing more work with Dimensional Alchemy, you'll begin to get more in tune with your spiritual eye." He answered truthfully. "You're brother has the most extraordinary aura I've ever seen, probably because his soul is bound to that armor and has more control over his body."

Edward sat sideways in his chair, facing the taller alchemist. "Teach me."

It took a lot of effort not to burst out laughing. "You can't just teach someone to see auras, Ed."

Golden brows furrowed slightly in frustration. Ed was the type that was driven and had this itch for more knowledge. The fact that seeing auras was something he couldn't just learn from a book seemed to confuse him. Russell found this all very intriguing. He enjoyed just sitting, watching the Fullmetal Alchemist and trying to figure him out. In their long research binges that often lasted late into the night, the eldest Tringham had discovered a lot of interesting things about Edward Elric.

"Well, is there some way you could show me?"

Now this was more his style. Russell stood, backing against the wall. "Look at me."

Ed complied. "Okay, now what?"

"No," the taller scolded. "Really look at me. Not with your eyes, Edward, but with your mind."

For a moment, the Fullmetal got a very frustrated look on his face. His eyes glowed intense bronze, flashing with concentration. He bit down on his lower lip, staring at Russell almost… hungrily. It caused goose bumps to erupt along the younger alchemist's skin.

"How do I know when I see it?" Ed asked quietly, obviously trying not to break his concentration.

Russell smiled. "You'll just know."

It wasn't long before the Fullmetal began to see. "Purple." He said suddenly, a grin playing his lips. "Yellow, around your arms. But… it gets more green the farther from you it gets" He stood and started to approach the younger, slowly. "Blue, though, in circular patterns around… here." He placed an auto-mail hand on Russell's chest, looking up at him.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" The taller muttered. It was true: not very many people could actually see the energy. But the thought was pushed aside almost immediately, because his mind was reeling, and insecurity flooded over him. Was this really what he wanted? What Ed wanted? Or even, what they needed right now? The Elrics had only been staying with them a few days, and yet here they were, nearly throwing themselves at each other, distracting themselves from their work on the vortex.

All coherent thought seemed to vanish along with his rationale.

Russell slowly lowered his face, mere inches from the Fullmetal's. Ed seemed just as nervous as he was, his breathing short and cheeks flushed. The taller had never had any experience with anything like this, having spent most of his adolescence working on the vortex, and once again a shiver of anxiety coursed through his nerves.

He wrenched his eyes shut as their lips met. After only a few seconds that felt like an eternity, they pulled apart, their faces still merely centimeters from each other.

"Why?" Ed whispered, closing his eyes again, letting the elder Tringham's breath bathe his face. "Why did you let us stay here so readily? You hardly knew us, but you opened your home and research to us, anyway."

Russell brought a hand up to the side of the other's face, but jerked away as if his skin burned. It wasn't until Ed nuzzled his cheek into his palm that the Tringham found his voice. "There's… just something about you." He answered softly, a tingling sensation materializing in his chest.

The Fullmetal opened his mouth to speak, golden eyes bright with something that Russell couldn't interpret.

"Brother!" Fletcher burst in the door, followed by Al. "Remember Belsio, from town? He gave us some lemons!" The smaller Tringham thrust the basket of fruit in his brother's face. "Now we can make lemonade with Ed and Al!"

Russell glanced at Ed, who had nearly jumped six feet when the two had come in. The Fullmetal only returned his gaze and grinned, ruffling the hair of the youngest Tringham. "Sounds great, Fletcher. I can't wait."

* * *

Yay! They finally get to kiss! I've been planning this scene since the beginning xD Anyway, I hope that was enough fluff to tide you all over. It sure did it for me. It was so hard not to make Russell just shove Ed down and have his way with him, so be proud of me that I kept it G rated! 

Meh, the major change came in right there, if anyone caught it. Just to clear it up; Remember, when Hughes found out about the Fuhrer's secretary, he jumped right into it without telling anyone? Well, that always really pissed me off. If he had been logical, he would have told someone, Mustang, probably, he's to close to him, and then they could have watched what was going on together. I thought it was very irrational and frankly very stupid that he rushed into it alone. Which is why, in this fic, he's smart and maybe this time around he won't stupidly get killed. Woops, got off there! Forgive me. I know that right now it's just repeating some of the stuff in the series and is no different and probably incredibly boring. But it'll take off in its own way... eventually.

Anyway, the normal end-of-chapter drabble, if you enjoyed this chapter, I'd appreciate it if you let me know! Or… I daresay, if you didn't like this chapter –gaspgaspgasp-, I'd still appreciate it if you let me know, and told me what I could do to improve. Thanks a lot, and until chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Blunt Roy x Ed in later chapters. Yaoi, Shonen-ai and probably some sex/smut along the way. Tringham love interests, as well – Russell x Ed

* * *

Havoc yawned, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting up, inhaling quickly the thick, blissful tobacco and sighing as it filled his lungs. He didn't care what anyone said: they could have their coffee and it's caffeine- all he needed was one of those delicious little sticks and he was awake and ready for the day.

Shuffling down the hallways of Central HQ, the Lieutenant grasped his papers sluggishly, glad to have that stupid report done and signed. As he neared the Colonel's office, he stopped just outside the door. He could hear voices inside, not well, because they were hushed and frantic. Curious, he leaned closer, his ear pressed against the cold wood.

"…Hughes, we can't just waltz up to the Fuhrer's office and accuse his secretary of treason." He distinctly picked out Mustang's voice.

"Well, what should we do?" Lieutenant Colonel Hughes replied, a tinge of anxiety in his voice.

"I say," Roy started after a short pause. "We present our findings to the Fuhrer himself."

Another pause. "If these people have infiltrated the military, what if the Fuhrer-"

"We just have to assume that he is indeed on our side." Mustang retorted, the stress in his voice putting an end to all arguments. "What else can we do?"

Havoc took it upon himself to interrupt at this point. He knocked and waited a moment before entering. "Colonel Mustang, sir." He greeted, nodding his head. "'Morning, Hughes."

"Finish that report, Lieutenant?" The Colonel asked, peering suspiciously at him with dark eyes, as though he knew he had been eavesdropping the whole time.

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yup, finished last night." He handed him the papers, but Mustang put them aside, looking up at him sternly.

"Good." The Colonel praised. "Listen, Havoc. There's something that Hughes and I need to speak with you about, but before we do, I need you to swear that you won't let ever tell anyone this information."

He nodded, saluting. "Yessir."

Hughes looked up from his spot at the couch, but said nothing. "We've found some documents that might mean that an outside group, calling themselves "Homunculi" have gotten into the military enough to influence very high-profile decisions, and that one of them could possibly be the Fuhrer's secretary, Juliet Douglas."

"Homunculi? How d'ya figure that?" He asked through an exhale of smoke.

"See this tattoo?" The Colonel asked, handing him a picture. "That's the sign of Ouroboros."

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't connect her with anything though."

Mustang sighed, and continued to explain what could fuel their suspicions of the woman responsible for the Ishbal Uprising and the sudden appearance of her as secretary. "Well, a rumor has been circulating that this tattoo is their 'symbol' or 'crest' of sorts, which is one of the main reasons for suspicion."

Finally convinced, the Lieutenant nodded. "So why are telling me this?"

"Just be aware." The Colonel answered. "And if something is to happen to Hughes or I-" he glanced at the man grinning lazily on his couch, fingering another image of his daughter. "I want you to alert Hawkeye and the others. Finish what we started."

Havoc smirked widely, saluting. "Yes, sir."

* * *

In the days that followed, Russell and Ed grew very close. There were more moments that made the hairs on the back of the elder Elrics' neck prickle, times when the taller alchemist would smile or say something randomly about their arrays or mumble a slew of curses that made a jolt shoot down his spine. He couldn't quite pick out exactly what caused his infatuation with the blonde, but every day he grew more and more irritated with himself that he had, even for a moment, let his thoughts stray away from the task at hand. Not only was there the Philosopher's Stone to create to aide the opening of the continuum, but also there was the vortex itself to worry about. Any other distractions were unacceptable.

Unacceptable. Isn't that what sensei had said? Letting yourself stray from the task at hand was unacceptable. Only stupid people, weak people let themselves slip away from their goals.

But what if getting to know Russell _was_ his goal?

Since the Elrics had begun to stay with the Tringhams, the younger siblings had grown close, as well. Al and Fletcher did their amounts of work, too, creating arrays and theories for the vortex. But at the same time, they helped pick lemons and made pies, stargazed and watched clouds. Ed had to admit having another person, someone Al's own age, was good for his brother. It brought out the kid that was in there somewhere; the naiveté and the need to play. Innocence was something that had forsaken the Fullmetal Alchemist: But should it elude his little brother, as well?

"Ed?" Russell asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hellooooooo. Earth to Edward."

The shorter scowled and glared at the blond. "What was that for?"

"You were daydreaming or something. Here, look at this array I made." He shoved a sheet of paper towards him.

Ed's eyes widened as he glanced down at the intricate design- a circle, still, as his own alchemic arrays, but with much more complicated designs- squiggled lines and almond shapes, diamonds and a variety of random polygons. Minute, detailed symbols decorated the outside of the matrix. If it hadn't been so foreboding, he'd have been aghast at Russell's artistic ability.

"The only problem is that I don't know how to be sure it'd work properly." Russell said quietly.

Ed ran his flesh fingers over the lines, reading them, face screwed up in concentration. "We could try it." He said suddenly. "Just to test it out. It's the only way we could know for sure, right?"

The taller boy nodded solemnly. "I'd like to keep Al and Fletcher out of it. Maybe tonight? There's a meteor shower and I bet they'd like to watch. We can do it while they're out."

The Fullmetal agreed. "Tonight, then."

* * *

"Juliet Douglas?" The woman repeated, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose with one long-nailed finger. "The Fuhrer's secretary left last night for an extended vacation."

The Colonel glanced to the man standing beside him. Hughes exchanged the gaze, a frown worrying his face. "When will she be back?"

The substitute secretary looked like she might roll her eyes- but thought against it. "I don't know. Miss Douglas is in direct contact with only Fuhrer Bradley."

"When can we speak with him?" There was a sense of urgency in Hughes' voice.

But the woman wouldn't budge. "The Fuhrer is a very busy man, Lieutenant, he can't-"

"I can't what, Miss Dodges?" A voice asked from behind the two military men, who whipped around quickly and saluted.

"Fuhrer Bradley, Sir." They said in unison.

"Colonel Mustang, Hughes." He greeted with an open-palmed wave. "Here, come into my office." He gestured, making his way towards the doorway. "Can I offer you gentlemen coffee?"

"No, thank you, sir." Roy answered as he and Hughes stood in attention in front of the Fuhrer's desk. "Listen, there's something we need to speak with you about."

Bradley sat at his desk, fingers laced properly upon a small stack of papers. "Alright, Colonel. Shoot."

After the two men had finished relieving their suspicions, the Fuhrer had a solemn look creased over his features, brow furrowed. Was that resentment? The feeling of being two-timed by a possible murderer? Or was it… anxiety?

"This _is_ serious. Unfortunately Miss Douglas is out of the country right now on vacation, and won't return until the end of the month."

Mustang thought for a moment, as if something had just occurred to him. "Has she gone on vacation before, Sir?"

"Come to think of it, no." The Fuhrer answered truthfully.

He cleared his throat. "Perhaps Miss Douglas became aware of our suspicions and fled."

"It is a possibility. My only problem with your theory, Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hughes," he stated gravely, "Is why would Miss Douglas want to be in the military?"

The two exchanged glances. "Perhaps this group wanted to influence large-scale military decisions to their favor."

"Well, I will not deny that this is suspicious." The Fuhrer said finally, after a long pause. He stood and filed the documents away. "This is a delicate procedure, gentlemen. Do be cautious. Dismissed. "

"Yes, sir." The two saluted before making their way towards the door.

* * *

Lust made her way across the dark floor, stopping in the bright beams of morning that had begun to snake their way in the circular window. She squinted into the light, holding an arm lazily over face. The sin sighed longingly, creeping across the room to the other side, plopping herself down onto one of the chairs, allowing her dark hair to veil her face. Sleep had seemed to forget to visit her that night.

She brought a hand to her face, studying it with dark eyes. Frowning, she grew one of her nails, tracing the lines of her palm thoughtfully, applying just enough pressure to slice the skin. She watched in mild interest as blood gushed from the lacerations and pooled and fell silently to the floor, the crimson a bright contrast to the dark, indistinct floors.

Uninterested, she regenerated quickly, watching with a bored daze over her face as all traces of her self-mutilation crept away, returning once again to its flawless, smooth state. Almost longingly, she wondered what it was like to feel physical pain, for she had long since forgotten the way flesh felt when it was sliced. Lust closed her eyes for a moment, leaning her head back against the wall. It was the side effect of this forsaken curse. She could feel absolutely nothing. Her touch lingered against silk or velvet, fingertips running over the material warily, praying and pleading to some nameless deity that she could feel it, just for a moment. Her artificial body lacked in stimulation that allowed her to physically feel anything, which some would count as a blessing.

The original theory for homunculi was that they were a living doll, incapable of independent thought or emotion. They were just mere copies, reproductions of the original thing. But that couldn't be, she refused to believe that she had no true existence. She could want, couldn't she? She felt need and desire.

Then again, Lust thought bitterly, the only thing she desired was to be human. She felt no compassion for the people killed, no remorse over those lost in their attempts at mortality. She lusted after physical and material things, after all. Humans could love. The only thing the homunculi loved was the thought- the prospect of being human. Perhaps she _was_ just a doll, as lifeless and emotionless as a child's plaything. She was damned to a life of desire.

But wasn't that her namesake?

* * *

Meh, this was mainly a filler chapter just to get stuff done. No fluffy romance or actionyet, that'll come later. As for now, my muse is back to work from their small break, hopefully getting some action started!

General anticipated end-of-chapter pleading: Review or no updates for you. (Haha, I made a rhyme! But seriously.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Meh. There are a lot of pairings that might show up sometime in the future, depending on my laziness. If I'm feeling really ambitious there could be a little side plot involving a little bit of Yuri. At any rate, Roy x Ed later, as well as Russell x Ed, and one-sided Envy x Ed. Because Ed's just a pimp like that. Implied Hughes x Roy. Mild Lust x Sloth. You get the idea, I'm sure.

* * *

The air was dark and musty, the fresh smell of bourbon and sex lingering over the room and the low hum of conversations spoke in a hushed roar. The occasional brawl broke out, normally over a lost poker game or the occasional wandering hand groping things that were normally unseen outside the bedroom. Yet, despite the vermin occupying the pub that night, two tired looking military men hunched over the bar, grasping mugs of alcohol as if it were the elixir of life.

"I can't believe no one noticed it before." One said in a low voice, taking another swig from his glass.

The second one didn't raise his gaze. "I'm sure she made sure it went undiscovered."

"What if there are more than just Douglas? There could be several soldiers in the military that were in on it." The first spoke again, glancing over to his subordinate and long-time friend.

Hughes downed the rest of his bourbon and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll check all the records of anyone who's taken a leave since yesterday." The Lieutenant's eyes shone darkly with betrayal, the irises a curious shade of golden green. "Obviously, if Douglas left, everyone involved must have, too. They're not looking for confrontation, that's for sure."

Mustang hummed in response, taking another swig of his alcohol, eyes already dark with fatigue as all hopes of staying sober dwindled away in the bottom of his glass, which he could see vaguely through the murky yellow whisky.

"Eh," Hughes continued, standing from the stool. "I'd better get going, I promised Elysia I'd be home in time to tuck her into bed." His face took on an unearthly glow when he mentioned his daughter, resonating with fatherly pride.

The Colonel stood, as well, still a bit intoxicated but not so much so that he'd stumble or sway in his movements. The only evidence, in fact, that he'd been drinking at all was the almost undetectable tint of pink blushing his normally fair skin. He nodded, following Hughes out into the fresh night air.

Mustang allowed himself to become absorbed in his thoughts, and in the small moment that it took to leave the pub and get into the middle of the street he was so distracted with his reverie that he didn't notice the worried looks shot at him bluntly from his friend.

"Roy? You feeling okay?" Hughes finally asked, turning slightly. "Do you want me to walk you home? You look a little flushed." He chuckled at the last statement, marveling how just a few glasses of bourbon could make his friend so dead to the world. It was obviously his smaller frame- not as much alcohol needed to control his system. Personally, it took Hughes a good dozen flasks before he even felt lightheaded.

"Naw." Roy responded, shaking his head. "I think I'll call for one of the driver's from Headquarters to come pick me up." Surprisingly, there was no evidence of a slur in his speech.

Hughes laughed, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his overcoat. The night was a bit chilly, leaving him breathless, yet another sign that autumn was fast upon them. "No need." He began to make his way the other direction, towards the small home in which Mustang lived. If he remembered correctly, it was a smaller house, much like his own, in which the military had provided. "It's not that far if I remember right."

Too lazy to argue, Mustang nodded and followed the Lieutenant to his own home, wincing against the wind and tucking himself deeper into his military jacket.

"Maes." He called after a long moment, an indescribable tone in his voice.

The other man tossed a glance over his shoulder at the alchemist, face drawn lazily in a look of mild curiosity. "Huh?"

"What happened with… us?" he asked quietly, peering over at him with dark eyes.

Hughes sighed, fully understanding what he was referring to. "We were… merely victim to circumstance." There wasn't a sign of embarrassment in his voice, the awkwardness of the situation having dwindled away almost a decade before. "With the war… we turned to whatever comfort we could find."

Roy nodded in agreement. "Do you regret it?" He asked suddenly, the corners of his mouth pulled into a lazy smile.

"No." The Lieutenant replied bluntly. Then, smirking, added: "Do you?"

The Colonel shook his head. "Not a chance."

* * *

"Wow! Lookit that one!" Al urged, pointing with a gloved hand at the night sky. "That one was the biggest yet."

Fletcher grinned widely, allowing a giggle. "MmmHmm." He responded, peering up at the heavens, dusted thickly with stars. "Oh!" He exclaimed as another comet quickly streaked across the sky.

The two boys lay on their backs atop the hill, nestled comfortably in the lush grass, pointing and shouting as each meteor came into their line of vision. Al looked a little out-of-place, a large suit of armor plopped lazily on the lawn, but luckily they were out of sight from the city of Xenotime below. It's not like Fletcher minded at all, because he kept giggling and asking questions and reciting stories to even realize that to an uninformed eye the two looked a very peculiar pair.

"Al's having the time of his life here." Ed said softly, pulling away from the window and letting the curtains fall back into place.

"Fletcher, too. It's nice to see him get out and having fun." Russell agreed from where he was sitting at the table.

Ed nodded his head in acknowledgement, slumping down into his own chair adjacent Russell's. "Do you have the array?" He asked suddenly, glancing up at the other with serious eyes. He was eager and anxious to get started.

The younger hummed in the affirmative, pulling the rolled up parchment from his pocket. "Where should we do this, then?"

Ed thought for a moment, eyes fixed on the paper. "The basement. I'll run up and grab those plants from the sunroom. " His commands were swift, so like him, blunt and to the point with no questions left to be asked. As he made his way to the staircase, Russell went around to the cellar steps, listening to the metallic ring of his boots against the copper.

A few minutes later the Fullmetal followed, potted pants clutched in his hands. Russell had just finished spreading out the paper on the hard floor, now crouching around the side of the circle, watching intently as Ed strategically placed the plants in the corresponding positions on the transmutation circle.

"Okay. I think we're ready." Ed breathed, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his flesh hand, fingering stray strands of blonde hair behind his ears. "These should be enough, right?" He motioned in the direction of the plants.

"Hopefully not." Russell replied bitterly, leaning over their array. "And you have the Red Water?"

Ed smirked, pulling the vile of crimson liquid from the pocket of his pants. "Did you seriously think I'd forget?" He challenged.

"I can never be too sure." The younger teased. "Anyway, pour all of it into the center."

The Fullmetal did as he was told, emptying the glass into the center of their array, spreading it evenly throughout the small center circle with his finger.

"Now I'm going to need you to focus," Russell repeated, looking across the matrix at Ed. "I want you to concentrate as hard as you can, like we practiced."

The Fullmetal nodded. "I know, lets just get on with it already."

Russell laughed, stealing one last glance at Ed before closing his eyes to buff up the array. He swirled into his meditation quickly, already feeling his energy seeping from his body and into the circle, which he could already feel beginning to shift with life of it's own.

"If I die," Ed mumbled from across the room, just loud enough for Russell to hear over the buzz in his ears, "I'm going to kick your ass."

The younger alchemist didn't dare open his eyes to look at the brilliant light that he knew would be erupting from the circle now. The energy from the plants would be green at first, and then it would fade to a deep purple as the power was suctioned by their array.

He couldn't help a grunt as he lost energy, desperately clinging to consciousness. He could count on one finger how many times he had done this before, and he hated to admit, that while being the best and only authority on Dimensional Alchemy, he was also painfully inexperienced. Russell gasped as he felt the energy around him strengthen, caressing him with cool, slender fingers. _The vortex was opening. _

He wrenched himself away from the circle, flinging his body across the room and landing awkwardly against the wall. Ed did the same, breaking the connection in his energy and crawling across the cement floor, panting. After all chains of energy began to die down, the light dimmed, dwindling to a mere glow before stopping completely.

"Ed?" Russell called into the pressing darkness of the basement. "Edward?"

He heard the older alchemist cough, and then the whisper of movement. "Russell, it worked." He replied lightly, a twinge of relief lacing his voice. "We did it."

* * *

Lust watched half-interested, glancing across the room at her lover. Sloth was out of her dreadful secretary attire and into the traditional clothing of the Homunculi- the black material of her dress clinging to her figure.

"It wasn't your fault that repulsive man figured out our plan." She said, her voice lowered. "They would have, eventually, anyway."

The woman across the room tossed her head lazily, gazing at her with murky, violet eyes. "Still," She answered slowly. "I should have finished him when I had the chance. Now he's got more men involved."

"It doesn't matter." Lust interrupted, waving her head to illustrate the invalidity of it. "Envy says that only the Flame Colonel and his little sidekick know about you. After we take care of those Tringham boys, we can get rid of them, no problem."

Sloth thought for a moment, gazing out the open window at the night sky. "Why do we have to sacrifice those boys?"

"Because," She answered, voice hollow. "They'll just get in the way. Only the Fullmetal can create the vortex- he is the Elite, after all."

She made a low noise in the back of her throat. "So that talk of chimera-"

"-Is ridiculous. That Sewing Life Alchemist had everything all wrong- and he wondered why he couldn't open the continuum." Lust answered truthfully, resting her chin in her hand.

"How amusing." Sloth muttered, closing her eyes. "Well, I do hope Envy gets back soon. You've gotten me interested now, Lust."

* * *

Wheeee! Finally, I got some action. Albeit it was very crappy, boring action, but it was something all the same. It took me forever to get the plot going, oh my god. Hopefully this chapter delivered, it took me a while to get done.

**_To be continued_** – General end-of-chapter ramble: You review, I update, kapeeeeesh? Thanks so much for reading:D


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimensions  
By:** Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s): **Assorted pairings- Yaoi and Yuri involved.  
**Author's Note:** This chapter was the hardest to write just because of its content V-v Gag.

* * *

Roy Mustang shuffled from the mess hall, mug of the strongest coffee he could get folded between his fingers. He had stayed out way too late with Hughes the night before, talking, laughing like they were kids again. The thought of those days brought mixed feelings to the Colonel: A mixture of longing for his youth and thanks, for the opportunity to relive it once again.

Maybe he should have given up his façade a long time ago. Perhaps he really should find a woman and settle down. It's not like it'd hurt his image any. It would give him someone to come home to each night, which he was going to rely on more and more in as he grew older. He became especially interested in the swirling black in his mug for a moment, steps slower by instinct so as not to run into anything.

Roy had to be brutally honest with himself: He wasn't getting any younger. His best interest would be to pick a woman- any woman, it didn't matter which one- and marry her before he grew too old to be the fancy of anyone. That was just the way things were.

He rounded a corner, nearly running into his Lieutenant, Jean Havoc.

"Oh, um… Hullo Colonel." He greeted cheerfully, saluting.

The Colonel nodded in return, eyes dark and drowsy. "Chipper as always, I see." He mumbled, taking another long swig of his coffee.

"Er… Yes sir." Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling all right, sir? You look…" He paused to take a look at the Colonel. "Tired?"

"MmmHmm." Roy answered, sipping from his mug again. "Anyway, did you get those leave papers I asked you for?"

Havoc nodded. "Yes, sir. I sorta thought maybe I could leave after I turned them into you. My train leaves this afternoon, and there's not another one to the north until next week…"

"That's fine, Lieutenant." Mustang answered, taking the slip from him and letting his eyes scan it. "Leave date, return date, name, signature…" He folded it and placed it in his pocket. "I'll be sure to sign it and file it for you. Have fun visiting your parents."

Havoc smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Sir." He saluted and made his way back towards the dorms to collect his things for the train. He couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. The plan was working perfectly.

* * *

_He didn't know how long he'd been passed out. He couldn't remember anything, in fact, before running that errand for the Colonel. He had been sent down into the basement file room for the papers regarding Armstrong's leave to Xenotime. He was supposed to get them filled out, get Mustang's signature and… file them away. The Major couldn't leave until Roy got the slip signed and approved by the General._

_But then… the basement was dark and murky, and he remembered his boots slipping on some water. He caught himself, but lost his cigarette in the process. Swearing, he continued his way down the cabinets, looking for the right paper when- _

"_Hello, Lieutenant Havoc." _

_He looked up, squinting into the dim light, trying to find the source of the voice. "Colonel?" He asked. _

"_What are you doing down here, Havoc?" The Colonel asked. Havoc began to explain that he was getting those papers that Roy himself had asked for not five minutes earlier when he suddenly lunged at him, raising a fist above his head. _

_And that's when he blacked out. _

_Envy had looked over the body of the Lieutenant thoughtfully, changing from the Colonel's stiff body to the one of this 'Havoc' he had just rendered unconscious. Shrugging, he picked up the discarded cigarette and put it between his lips. _

"_Wonderful performance, Envy." _

_He glanced up, eyes noting the lithe figure of Sloth. "I thought you left." It was more a command than a question. _

"_Lust sent me here with Gluttony to retrieve the body." She answered slowly, motioning to the short, bulky figure clinging to her dress, lovingly sucking on the tip of a forefinger. "Besides, the Colonel and Lieutenant have only just discovered that Douglas woman's true identity."_

_It was here Havoc started to come to. "What the…" He looked up at his mirror image, a deranged grin on his own lips. Then at the woman… the Fuhrer's secretary! He pleaded at her. "Where… where am I? Who are you?" He glanced at his look-alike. _

"_Sloth. Sloth!" Gluttony cooed, tugging on her sleeves. "Can I eat him?" _

_The homunculus smiled down at him. "Sure." She answered breathlessly. _

_The short man came at him suddenly; the previous innocence on his face wiped away and all that was replaced was a hungry look in his small, watery eyes. _

"_What… what are you doing?" Havoc struggled to his feet, backing away towards the door. He was on his feet now, the short figure advancing quickly. _

_He gaped at his look-alike, who only shrugged, and then at the secretary, who looked away. "This is treason." He growled, pulling a pistol from his belt. He shot three rounds at the bulky creature only inches away. Gluttony looked stunned for a moment, and then pounced. _

_Envy grimaced. "E-e-ew!" He stepped around Gluttony and the blood now pooling around him, heading towards the door, papers Havoc was sent to retrieve tucked under his arm. "Well, Seeya guys. I hear that the Colonel and Lieutenant wish to have a talk with me after I turn in these." He motioned to the papers. "Something I'm not supposed to tell anyone under any circumstance." The face of normally collected Lieutenant Havoc stretched into an eerie grin. "Tell Lust I'll be along in a few days."_

_Sloth snorted but said nothing. _

* * *

"It's about time you returned to us, Envy." Lust said quietly, not even looking up.

The said homunculi grunted, bringing a hand up to rub his neck. "What did you expect? I left this morning. It would take any normal human days to make that trip." He paused. "The subordinate the Flame Colonel sent to retrieve the Elrics is just arriving today- and he left nearly a week ago."

He looked around the room, golden eyes of Lieutenant Havoc noting Sloth was seated in the corner, Lust at the opposite side with Gluttony at her heels. "Do they suspect the absence of that military man?" She asked, motioning to his current bodice.

"I told them he was visiting his parents, who used to live up North. They're dead now, I made sure of that. It'll be at least a month before they realize he's missing." He growled at the stiff military uniform and quickly returned to his normal figure, stubborn hair cascading over bare shoulders.

Lust pulled a hand up under her chin. "Does anyone else know of Sloth's identity?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" He leaned back against the wall, arms folded above his head. "The only ones who know are the Flame Colonel and his little sidekick, and of course they told 'Havoc' to take action if we were to kill them. HA! But they aren't to be worried about. Once Fullmetal boy gets things moving, we can forget all about-"

"No," Lust hissed dangerously. "We are not to leave any tracks. What if those two men decide not to keep our secret? That homunculi were in the military to gain their resources?"

"And besides," Sloth intervened, the first sign of movement since Envy had gotten back. "After we become human they may trace our identities. The military isn't full of idiots, you know."

"I know, I know." Envy cut in, waving a hand to illustrate that he didn't want to hear anymore. "Fine. We'll kill them all. Until then we can just have Wrath keep an _eye_ on them." He snickered at his pun.

There was silence for a long time, until finally Lust spoke again. "We are going to go pay the Elrics a little visit tonight, by the way, Envy." She glanced at Sloth who smiled knowingly. "I thought it'd give you opportunity for some fun."

"Oh?" He asked, opening one eye curiously. "Do tell."

* * *

The guilt was like an irritating bug, buzzing in his ear every time he saw Edward. Since their first attempt to open the vortex, there were new possibilities on the horizon. While the vortex had been close to opening and all systems had pointed to 'GO' since then, Ed was convinced there was something missing from their research. There had been that hesitation, he said, he could feel it. Russell then promptly retorted that he had no idea what he was talking about, which would get the Fullmetal into a huff and he'd lock himself in the laboratory. Of course, then he'd emerge gloating about some new idea or another that he thought they should try out on their next vortex-opening-attempt.

Which didn't help the guilt any. Because of the sudden splurge in priorities (research coming first) Russell had yet to really delve into his new feelings for Edward, which he found terribly unfair to both of them. They hadn't spoken of the kiss since the day it had happened. In fact, there was absolutely no proof that there was any romancing going on at either end. Which, Russell thought was a totally unreasonable cause for guilt. But it didn't change the way he felt.

He also thought it totally unfair that he be kept awake by the so-called guilt he was feeling now, which had morphed into a looming feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course, Russell had given up all claim to religion when he had begun to do the devil's work of tampering dimensions, so he had no way to describe his feeling of foreboding except perhaps a stomach ache from too much research and not enough nutrition or sleep. Maybe it was Satan himself signaling some sort of distress. He didn't linger on the thought.

Thus, there he stood, smack dab in the middle of the hallway and facing the closed door to Edward's bedroom. Russell had to talk to him, and soon, or else he felt he might explode.

He reached out hesitantly to turn the doorknob-

"Where do you think you're going?" Russell tossed his head behind him, taking in the form of his younger brother.

"Fletcher?" He asked into the dim light. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

The younger Tringham smiled, peering up through heavily lidded blue eyes. "I could ask the same of you, Brother."

Russell reached out to ruffle his hair when he felt something sharp against his back. He stiffened, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Yes, what are you doing up so late, dear brother?" Fletcher sneered, in a voice that didn't belong to him. It was deep and cynical. "Going to see the Fullmetal pipsqueak, perhaps?"

The elder refused to move, the blade pressing deeper into his flesh. "Fletcher, what are you doing?" He asked quietly. Whoever this was, it wasn't his brother. And yet he couldn't refuse the impulse to refer to him as such.

"Funny you ask, dear brother." Fletcher snarled. In a slow, lazy flash of light, he had grown taller and his hair fuller and not quite so scruffy- an exact replica of Russell.

There was something eerie about standing there, staring at his own body. Russell quickly calculated his actions, ducking and wincing as the blade caught the flesh of his right shoulder. Dodging a frantic kick from his new duplicate, Russell landed on his feet at the other end of the hallway, hand flying instinctively to his wound. The one that had pursued him from the rear was a rather curvy woman, her fingers outstretched to create scythe-like weapons. His look-alike looked bored and the woman amused.

Before he could react he felt her fingers extend more, piercing his other shoulder and halfway down his abdomen. Blood immediately surged up his throat and pooled on his tongue, bitter and metallic, and he yelped. Maybe someone would hear him.

"The Fullmetal is mine." His duplicate rasped in Russell's own voice. Then he edged along the wall, half obscured by shadows before quickly slipping into Edward's room. Russell didn't have a chance to stop him.

* * *

_To be continued_. Eventually. Gah! I wanted this chapter to have much more content, but MB storage only allows up to 40 per chapter. So wait until CH 10, Requiem dear n.n; Anyway, hopefully I'll finish this arc soon so I can update faster.

I think you know what I want you to do now :) Please and thankyou.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dimensions  
_By: Kurama-Sweethart (Moe)_**  
**Warning(s): Spoiler for the SERIES AND MANGA**. It isn't really based on either one alone, per say- but my own crazy rendition of the two. For example, the timeline is manga formatted- Cornello happened before Nina, and Ed is 15. However, the events that take place are in the anime format, when it comes to dialogue and happenings. Also, Mustang is Colonel as opposed to Major, as shown in the series. Obviously, in the beginning it is set before the death of Maes Hughes. Blah blah, I'm sure you get the idea.  
**Pairing(s):** Assorted pairings- Yaoi, Yuri and Het involved.

* * *

Breda was starting to get frustrated. The two women across from him shifted uncomfortably, glancing at each other. He had tried to make up conversation, honestly, but it's hard to have a double date with two women and no Havoc. They had planned this weeks ago- Breda would bring a woman he knew for Havoc, Havoc would bring a woman he knew for Breda- they would have a double date, meet new people, and it'd all be peachy and maybe one of them would get laid. It was an infallible plan. 

That is, until Havoc decided to be three hours late.

"Listen, Heymans, I'm really sorry, but I gotta go." The blonde, who he remembered called herself Sophie, said awkwardly, snatching up her purse. Her brunette friend agreed. "Yeah. Sorry."

He sighed and rested his head on the table as they left. What a nightmare.

"Why, Lieutenant Breda,"

He lifted his head and looked up at his superior. "Colonel." Breda mumbled, still pouting and cursing himself for allowing those two girls to leave.

"Imagine meeting you here." Roy said smugly, his arm draped lazily around the waist of a curvy redhead. She giggled, swooning with every word he uttered. It made Breda sick. The colonel got all the women and he didn't even want them, dammit.

Breda shrugged. "I had a date."

The colonel smirked, but it was kind and almost sorry. " Oh?" His dark eyes glanced at the empty seat across from the Lieutenant.

"Yeah, uh, she left. I was just leaving," He added quickly, standing. "Actually."

Roy nodded, but he had a sort of unbelieving frown. "I see. Well, tomorrow, then."

"Wait, Colonel." He called bitterly as the colonel and his date began to walk away to their own table. "You haven't seen Havoc lately, have you? He was supposed to show up tonight for the double date, but-"

Roy suddenly abandoned his date and slid in across from Breda. "Havoc? He left earlier this morning to visit his parents up north. His leave papers said he wouldn't return for a few months."

Breda gave his superior a skeptical look "That's impossible, his parents have been dead for a while now."

* * *

"Russell?" Ed groaned, opening one eye from against his pillow. Across the room, half obscured by darkness, stood the form of his lover. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be working on those arrays-" 

"What do you want?" Russell purred, slinking across the room. "With the dimension. Why are you here?"

Ed grunted again, tossing his automail arm over his eyes. "We've already talked about this, Russell. I'm going to make everything right, and this is the only way."

"You're delusional." Russell replied darkly, leaning over the bed. "You can't be God."

"I'm not trying to be." Ed snarled, suddenly defensive. "I've just screwed up, big time-" His lover's lips silenced him, and for a long time, he allowed himself to be lost in the one form of escape he had found.

Russell was swift in undressing him, fingers nimble and calloused. Ed struggled for the dominance that was his persona, but the other would have nothing of it.

"You can't be God without… sacrifice." Russell continued, dragging an open mouth down the rough contours of his neck.

"Sacrifice?" Ed moaned, back arching. "I'm not killing anyone. It's not my place to judge."

Russell sneered, biting down on flesh to prove his point. "Who are you? You spend all your time upholding the morals of a God you don't believe in, and yet here you are, preaching to me about it." The blood tasted good on his tongue.

"I know what's right," The Fullmetal snapped, "and I'm going to get what I want without death."

"Then you're still a fucking child." Envy snarled, allowing himself to slowly drift back to his preferred form. "You don't know anything."

Ed's eyes widened in horror, and he struggled against the body above him. "Who are you? Where is Russell?"

Envy just sneered.

* * *

"Where is he?" Lust hissed, glancing at Sloth, who was leaning against the opposite wall in the basement of the Tringham residence. "He's so obsessed with his stupid little mind games." 

Sloth opened one eye, shrugging. "Who knows."

"Lust! Can I eat the armor, too?" Gluttony spat, blood dripping down his chin. Sloth tried not to look disgusted.

The other sin shook her head. "No, Gluttony. We need that one."

Alphonse sat in the corner of the basement, eyes wide and making the occasional whimper. Why couldn't he move? Under normal circumstances, he would have been able to break through the ropes binding him by the wrists and ankles.

There was something about watching people get eaten alive that made him unable to move. "Fletch…er." he croaked, but as soon as it came out, he was silenced.

"Hello, Ladies!" Envy finally called from the stairwell, silhouetted against the light from the kitchen. "I brought our star of the night!"

Lust smiled widely, eyes stationed on the struggling body thrown over his shoulder. "Edward Elric. At last we meet."

"What do you want from me?" Ed spat, making a point to keep his eyes from the blood smearing the floor. "Where're Russell and Fletcher?"

Envy grinned, roughly shoving his luggage into a corner, binding his hands apart to prevent any transmuting. "Oh, they could be gone for a very long time."

"Tasty, Tasty." Gluttony sang, scrambling over to Lust and squatting.

Ed's eyes widened, and he practically sobbed. "You mean, you ate-"

"That's not the point, Fullmetal-kid." Lust interjected, approaching him slowly. "Right now we have a little favor to request of you. We know that you know how to open the dimensions, and we want you to give us a little demonstration."

The alchemist snorted. "I would never."

"Oh, see, you have limited options here," Envy giggled, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Alphonse. "Either you open it for us, or you can kiss your darling little brother goodbye."

Gluttony cackled, licking his lips hungrily.

"What if I told you I don't know how?" Ed said bitterly, staring at the ground.

"We'd know you were lying." Lust threatened, glancing at Envy worriedly. Sloth opened her eyes again, frowning. All four homunculi seemed to communicate through their brooding eyes. "It's either that, or the stone."

Ed stiffened. "The stone? I'd have to kill off thousands of innocent people!"

"Then make your choice." Envy replied lightly, as if the proper decision were obvious.

* * *

"How long have you known Havoc's parents were dead?" Mustang prodded darkly, a look that Breda had never seen in his commander before. 

He cleared his throat. "It's been about six months. Jean was pretty messed up when it happened. He always acted like nothing had happened."

"But you knew the truth? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you?" Roy asked fiercely, betrayal evident in his eyes. Did it really hurt him so much to not know?

"He didn't want anyone to know." Breda replied meekly, trying to avoid the topic that he knew was inevitable.

"But you did."

"I'm his best friend." Uh-oh. That response was a bit too defensive.

Roy leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing. "I know about your relationship with him, don't worry."

"Then you must also know about…Maria."

"Maria? Lieutenant Ross?" The Colonel jumped, curious to the new name thrown into the mix.

Breda cleared his throat again. "Yeah. Havoc… was stressed when he found out about his parents. Really stressed. Me and Maria, well…"

"I think I understand now." Roy interrupted in a tone that dropped the issue of military love affairs.

* * *

"So why do you think Havoc is visiting dead parents?" Roy mused darkly, glancing across the table at Hughes. Three hours had passed since had had talked to Breda in the restaurant. 

Hughes shook his head. "No idea. Do you think it's connected with our recent findings with Juliet Douglas?"

"It's hard to say." The Colonel replied, looking pale in the dim light of Hughes' kitchen. Gracia and Elysia had long since been to bed. "All I can say is that if it is connected, then there's something really big going on."

"You're thinking conspiracy?" Hughes suggested, rubbing his neck. "There'd have to be some serious high-ranking officers involved."

"We can't trust anyone from now on. Not a soul. I can use my rank to find out some things, but I'm going to need your help from the Investigations Bureau, too."

"I promised to push you to the top, didn't I?" The Lieutenant Colonel smiled, winking jokingly. The sentiment made Roy chuckle, the last time for a long while.

* * *

_TBC._

Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going to try to get this rolling again. Thanks to all my reviewers! I could never have done this without you.


End file.
